


Her Lips Giveth and They Taketh Away

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Biastophilia, Canon - Movie, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two birds, one stone was always Vadoma’s style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lips Giveth and They Taketh Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Kinks/Enticement:** Non-con/ Biastophilia - Rape of an unconsenting person, preclude to canon character death, canon harm to a child, religious themes/prayers
> 
>  **Prompt:** [danica_enjolras](http://danica-enjolras.livejournal.com/): Mary Todd Lincoln/Vadoma - Hate Sex
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** This was written for the **[AL:VH Kink Meme](http://abelinc-kink.livejournal.com)**. More specifically, **[this prompt](http://abelinc-kink.livejournal.com/944.html?thread=944#t944)**. Further Author’s Notes are located at the end of the fic. Enjoy!

Mary could feel the edges of the leather cuffs as they dug into her wrists. She bit her tongue and shut her eyes against the pain and the pleasure that were threatening to overwhelm her. She had been prepared for many things in this life, but an assault upon the most intimate parts of her body had not been covered among her childhood lessons.

She had been warned away from men as a whole, except for instances where she would be accompanied by a chaperone. She had been further warned about what would happen to her if she did not heed her family’s warnings. However, she also knew that some unfortunate souls’ virtues could not be saved with even the most dedicated of chaperones tasked with safeguarding their charges.

Cruel and evil men who dared to snatch unattended young ladies from their own beds and the open streets alike often proved to be more than anyone could handle. The poor dears were used for the amusement their bodies could provide, before they were brutally tossed aside when their attackers had sated their perverse desires.

Yes, Mary knew all about ‘those poor dears’ who fell in everybody of note’s regard. Husbands would not have them. Even their own families would scorn them as contaminated garbage to be rid of. They were burdens upon them all, or so Mary had always been led to believe.

As she lay there, spread open in the most indecent fashion, she wondered if she too would now be considered damaged goods. She wondered if her beloved Abraham would turn away from her as surely as her father would, should he ever come to know of her humiliation. She supposed that her father _might_ make an exception for the fact that the woman whose head was lodged between her thighs was a vampire; for, they were her father’s greatest clients. But one could never be certain of men’s fickle hearts when it came time to judge the worth of a woman.

She squeezed her eyes tighter in a vain hope of blocking out the obscenely wet slurp of the demon’s ice-cold tongue as it lashed against her flesh. Try as she might, she could not block out the feeling of three slim fingers sliding in and out of her, nor the way her traitorous body eagerly responded to the devil woman’s touch.

She would not give this . . . _villain_ the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She would plead for mercy no longer, for she has already said all that she has needed to say. No words or gestures could convince this fiend to abandon its objective. So, she would do the only thing she knew how to do in times such as these. She would seek the counsel of the Lord.

_The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:_

The vampire gave a flick of her wrist that forced a delighted gasp from Mary’s lips far quicker than she would have been able to stamp down on her body’s response. Shame flooded over her at her own weakness. She hated this demon and she hated that she could not fully block her out.

_He leadeth me beside the still waters._  
He restoreth my soul:  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake. 

Cold lips captured the tiny bit of flesh at her center that never failed to make her jump when it was Abraham’s mouth upon her body. She all but bit through her lip to feel chilled, lifeless lips closing over a part of her that no one but Abraham had ever so much as seen, let alone helped themselves to.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;_

But was He truly with her? Even now as she could grew increasingly aware of the familiar clench low in her belly? Even as every part of her barreled towards an end Mary would have thought to be an impossible response to having such a creature violate the most human part of her?

_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me._  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;  
Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. 

Long swipes of that cursed tongue had Mary desperately tugging against her bonds. She _could not_. She could not stand to have her body betray her this way, to betray her husband and the beautiful child they had created together.

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,  
and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever._

This was an abomination. It was to spit in the face of God and Heaven for her to enjoy the sins of another. She yanked on the cuffs that held her secure to the headboard of her own bed; the one place that belonged to she and Abraham alone in such a great house that belonged to an entire nation, divided though it might be. But this bed, this room, was theirs. She would not defile it this way.

A whimper escaped her throat and she felt that she would surely catch fire at any moment. Mary frantically pushed off of the bed with her hips to unseat her captor, but it did little good. Thin, cold fingers delicately pressed her back down into the sheets, which twisted around them. Without the slightest upset to her rhythm, the vampire’s tongue drew ever smaller circles around the bundle of nerves that never failed to shred every ounce of sanity Mary possessed.

Her breath caught and she began to mutter aloud then, as her nearing climax set its teeth upon her skin, “Our Father, Who art in heaven. Hallowed be Thy Name.”

The fiend chuckled under her breath and doubled her efforts. Still, Mary continued on, “Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven.”

She could feel her orgasm reaching for her, stretching out its nimble fingers to trace the outlines of her body. She was doomed.

“Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us!” She was shouting now, as she tried to stave off the climax that was drawing near and to drown out the wet, sucking sounds of the vampire’s mounting success.

“…and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil! Amen!” 

All at once, Mary’s body was not her own. Her voice broke and her treacherous body surrendered to the calculating touch of a creature she despised more than the Devil himself. Her breathing sped to fractured gasps that were half-pleas to stop and half-moans to continue. She felt her body let go then to soak the fingers that ruthlessly thrust inside of her; fingers that pressed themselves tightly against the nerves within her that issued a command her body had no choice but to obey.

She hated herself then; more so, than the monster nestled between the folds of her flesh. Mary could feel the beginning of a wild fury overtaking her at the utter hopelessness and rage that tore her apart. She had been mercilessly defeated by little more than muscles and joints set to a vile task, and she had _enjoyed_ herself. She had enjoyed all that was stolen from her, cried out for it, begged for more even as she pleaded for it to stop. 

She herself was the true monster, and the epiphany disgusted her down to the shredded remains of her soul. She was as sick and demented as the thing that was thoroughly licking her clean. Mary looked on through squinted eyes as the beast stared into her face and sucked every drop of moisture Mary’s body had so gladly provided from its icy fingers.

She allowed her eyes to slip shut against the smirk that pulled at the demon’s lips. It was too much. Hell had taken her completely. There would be no recovering from this. There could be little else worse than the life ahead of her that contained the memories of what had transpired between them. 

Her eyes opened once more as the bed dipped shallowly between Mary’s knees. The vampire’s gaze was almost thoughtful as her eyes roamed over Mary’s exposed form. All the while, she slowly backed away to stand at the foot of the bed. The mocking smirk returned to its lips when their eyes met.

“My, you _did_ enjoy yourself, didn’t you?” it hissed, quietly. “As much as I would love to stay for a repeat performance, I have other matters to attend to. After all, it wouldn’t do for me to neglect my scheduled meeting with your dear, sweet little boy, now would it?”

Mary’s eyes widened and she inhaled sharply as the demon’s meaning became clear. She had not come for Mary herself, but for their boy. Their precious Willie. She remembered to struggle then, to pull and to yank at the leather cuffs that held her secure.

A dainty hand rose to wave goodbye to Mary and with it came the vampire’s last words, “I will be sure to tell Willie that his mother said goodbye. For with blood as sweet as his is certain to be, this shan’t be a difficult task to complete in the least.”

The barest impression of a smile flashed upon its face and then it was gone between one second and the next.

Shock descended over her then. Her mind went blank and her arms ceased their tugging. There was only deadly silence and the sure knowledge that Mary would never see her son alive again. Everything she was and held dear would be desecrated and there was no saving grace, nor any God in Heaven to save them from their fate.

Mary closed her eyes and she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Notes 2:** Soooo, I hadn’t intended to write this prompt, even when [Stiney](http://crazyfoolstiney.tumblr.com) and [Marena](http://fangirlmarena.tumblr.com) originally told me to do so before the kink meme showed up. However, the opening words for it randomly showed up while I was at work over the weekend. This fic also takes care of my personal prompt of what else Vadoma got up to while at the White House. The prayers Mary says are the following: [The Shepherd’s Prayer](http://www.rwf2000.com/23pslm.htm) and [The Lord’s Prayer](http://www.catholicplanet.com/catholic/our.htm). To Mrs. Lincoln, I apologize. 
> 
> Also, if you’re wondering, the one line of backstory about Mary’s father is book-verse.
> 
> I understand that I no longer have any fandom friends, but these gifs cannot be helped. They seem so appropriate somehow . . . :
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, I really think this came out well, even though it's a . . . bit much.


End file.
